


Главный приз

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Что может пойти не так, если отправиться ночью в парк развлечений?
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Главный приз

**Author's Note:**

> для котика allexche

Сначала Мейс хохочет, пока не начинает задыхаться, потом делает с дюжину снимков, размеренным шагом обходя матерящегося на все лады Гуэйру, затем – неспешно выбирает и отправляет самые живописные в общий чат и только после этого спрашивает:  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Иди на хрен! – снова взрывается Гуэйра, и Мейс, не удержавшись, отходит на пару шагов, чтобы еще раз вдоволь налюбоваться призывно торчащей задницей.  
Ну и всем остальным Гуэйрой, торчащим из игрового автомата. Кроме застрявшей руки.  
\- Тише ты. Сам же не хотел, чтобы нас охрана застукала после закрытия, - качает головой Мейс в ответ на очередной разъяренный вопль.  
Что-то тот ему напоминает. А, точно. Так орал опоссум, застрявший в мусорном баке рядом с домом в прошлом месяце. Обожрался на радостях и не смог вылезти.  
\- Придурок! – не унимается Гуэйра, дергая откляченным задом. - Это я для тебя хотел достать!  
Дешевые призы чудовищных расцветок, конечно, тот еще мусор, но Мейсу делается немного стыдно. Сам завел опоссума – сам за ним и следи, расклад простой, виноватых тут нет.  
\- Не дергайся. - Он вздыхает и окидывает взглядом полутемное помещение: верхние лампы не горят, и Гуэйра забавно подсвечен веселыми огоньками своей ловушки. – Я пойду все-таки найду охранника, он тебя быстро вытащит.  
\- Не смей! – принимается вопить Гуэйра еще пуще, словно не понимая, что на его крики скоро сбежится не только охрана, но и жители ближайших домов. – Я взрослый мужик, даже не думай меня так перед кем-то позорить!  
Мейс хмыкает и косится на телефон. Тот, как нарочно, подмигивает свежим уведомлением.  
«Пламенный спасатель уже выехал!» - сообщает Гало, а сразу следом в чат приходит послание от Лио: «Это, безусловно, весьма занятно, но на часах 2:30, а кое-кто в нашем доме, как выяснилось, не отключает на ночь звук».  
«Это на случай, если что стрясется! Вот! Стряслось же!»  
«Поговорим утром».  
«А какой адрес-то?»  
Мейс быстро высылает координаты и просьбу по возможности не попадаться на глаза охране, от греха подальше засовывает телефон в карман штанов и поворачивается к терзающему металлическую пасть Гуэйре.  
\- Гало сейчас приедет, успокойся.  
Тот обиженно сопит и нехотя выдыхает:  
\- Ладно. Все равно ты придурок.  
Конечно, думает Мейс. Кем еще надо быть, чтобы втрескаться в орущего опоссума, который сначала притащил его в закрытый на ночь парк развлечений, потом десять минут терзал вопросом, какую плюшевую гадость для него вытащить, потом еще десять – терзал сам автомат, растратив всю мелочь, а по итогу оказался там, где оказался.  
Мейсом. Надо быть Мейсом.  
\- Эй, вы здесь? – тихо раздается за спиной спустя десять минут напряженного молчания, и Мейс благодарит всех богов мира за то, что Гало внял его просьбе.  
\- Охрана меня не засекла, все норм! – объявляет тот, сияя на удивление бодрым для третьего часа ночи лицом, и подмигивает. – Не люблю их. Они меня с пацанами в детстве отсюда гоняли… О, я тоже так застревал! В третьем классе! Не боись, сейчас покажу, как выбираться!  
Мейс старается не коситься на багровые пятна свежих засосов в широком вырезе футболки Гало, отводит взгляд и спустя пару минут увлеченного сопения слышит тихое:  
\- Ой.  
\- Бля, - изрекает следом Гуэйра, и Мейс уже знает, какую картину увидит, когда повернется к автомату.  
Две неплохие задницы, которые давно пора хорошенько выпороть за все дурости их владельцев.  
\- Я сейчас! Я ж помню, как надо! Только не звони Лио! – частит Гало, и Мейс стискивает зубы, выуживая из кармана телефон.  
Лио является через семь минут с не менее выразительными, чем у Гало, засосами, на редкость мрачной физиономией и ломом.  
\- Я не отпускал такси, так что давайте уже побыстрее со всем закончим и поедем по домам спать. Если вы, разумеется, не возражаете, - ледяным тоном предлагает он, не забыв, правда, полюбоваться чужими задницами.  
Гуэйра с Гало дружно принимаются кивать, едва не стукаясь лбами друг о друга и злосчастный автомат.  
Сперва в его пасти исчезает лом. Затем – третья рука.  
Лио прижимает телефон к уху и мучительно пытается объяснить ситуацию таксисту, Гуэйра и Гало орут друг на друга придушенным шепотом. Мейс крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь хоть как-то унять бешено дергающийся глаз, и звонит в 911, стараясь на всякий случай дышать через раз.  
В городе явно эпидемия. Все превращаются в опоссумов. Отличный сюжет для хоррора, кстати.  
Спасатели управляются настолько быстро, что таксист не успевает уехать, а Мейс – лишиться глаза и остатков нервной системы.   
\- Давайте, пожалуйста, на время удалим общий чат, - вежливо просит Лио, и все трое начинают яростно кивать, пока тот не предложил удалить им головы.  
Лио с Гало уходят, Гуэйра берется выпроводить спасателей, параллельно пялясь в телефон и посматривая на Мейса не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Мейс снова устало прикрывает глаза и качает головой.  
\- И что в этом такого сложного-то? – бормочет он, подходя к автомату. Без добычи тот выглядит понуро и совершенно не опасно. Да и раньше не выглядел. – Сто раз же в детстве так делали. Берешь, распрямляешь ладонь, а потом…  
Гуэйра не смеется. Камерой, правда, мстительно щелкает несколько раз, а потом со вздохом изрекает:  
\- Спасатели не должны были далеко уехать. Сейчас я наберу. Может быть.  
Он подходит к автомату, склоняется над Мейсом, обжигая горячим дыханием шею, и несильно смыкает на ней зубы.   
\- Удобно стоишь, - сообщает он негромко, а затем его рука проворно скользит под живот Мейса и нащупывает застежку молнии.   
Мейс, конечно, сопротивляется, но крайне вяло. Во-первых, на часах уже почти утро, и он несколько утомился, а во-вторых, смысл сопротивляться, когда у тебя одна рука занята, а зад отклячен? Немного подумав, Мейс опускается на колени, чтобы было удобней. Гуэйра негромко стонет.  
\- Ребят. Мы с парнями уже, конечно, уссались следить за вашими приключениями по камерам, от души спасибо, ей-богу. – Оживший над головами динамик негромко покашливает. - Но давайте-ка мы сейчас вернем спасателей, а дальше вы дома как-нибудь, ладно?  
Мейс утыкается взмокшим лбом в стекло автомата и сдавленно хохочет, пока Гуэйра суетливо застегивает на нем штаны.  
Никто из них сегодня так и не втащил из проклятого автомата приз, но Мейс нисколько не расстроен.   
Свой – орущий, полный сумасшедших идей и самых жарких стонов - он уже добыл куда раньше.


End file.
